Accidental Kisses
by daydream11
Summary: Zuko's first kiss was nothing but an accident. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did anyway. And to his not so dismay, it led to another one. MaiZuko, prebanishment complete?


Okay, so I've finally decided to just get real and write a Maiko story. It's for my friend Ali, one of my best friends who has decided she likes Avatar and has this ship in particular as her OTP. Alas, after two days spent reading Maiko fics like the shipping-whore I am, I came up with this brilliant idea.

And a story was born! Enjoy it. Zuko is about eleven years old and Mai is ten here.

I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

* * *

_A kiss is an evil device to get the girl to fall for the guy- without the guy ever realizing it._

daydream11

* * *

Zuko's first kiss was accidental- he didn't mean for it to happen and it was _certainly_ out of his control, but it did and that was all that mattered in the end.

How _humiliating_.

He still remembers it as if were yesterday…

**-ø-**

It was early spring in the Fire Nation and as every day before, three young girls, a slightly older boy, and his mother were all outside at the courtyard to enjoy the beautiful weather and for play. Zuko and Ursa were situated beside the small pond, feeding the turtleducks that swam in its clear water. Azula and her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee, were playing what seemed like a rather cruel game of "you hide and I seek and if I find you, you have to do my dare".

So far, Zuko noted that Ty Lee had eaten grass and Mai had to swallow a gooey handful of mud, and even Azula was fully participating, hanging upside down from a tree branch with what looked suspiciously like worms down her shirt.

The young prince shrugged and looked back towards the pond. The turtleducks had scattered, so he sat back onto his mother. Ursa smiled and kisses the boy.

"Why don't you go play with your sister and her friends?"

Zuko looked up just in time to see Ty Lee get found from her hiding spot by Azula. While Mai was washing her mouth clean from the last traces of mud, the petite acrobat was on her head counting to fifty while Azula pounded a drum near her ears.

"I'd rather not," he mumbled.

"Go on," Ursa encouraged. "It seems like a fun game." Zuko briefly wondered if his mother was insane before standing up.

"If you're looking for a _death_ wish," he muttered to himself as he trudged over to where the female trio were. Azula immediately noticed him and smiled mischievously.

"I'll be the seeker again!" she yelled, promptly turning around and leaving him with no other choice but to follow Mai and Ty Lee's example and _run_ for a hiding place.

Except his dearest little sister was too quick (or maybe he was too slow…) to even give him a chance to _move_.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. He winced. Mai and Ty Lee emerged from their respective places and walked towards where the two siblings stood. They waited eagerly for his dare.

"Hurry up!" Zuko grumbled dryly.

Azula signature smirk played on her face. 'I dare you…"

Zuko saw Ursa glance up with interest.

"…to kiss Mai! On the _lips_!"

He gasped and turned to face Mai, who had blushed a bright shade of crimson. His mother rushed to his side, placing a protective hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this," she told him.

All four ladies stared out at him. He fidgeted from one foot to the other, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He locked eyes with Mai, who he _swore_ gave him a smile. Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards the raven-haired girl.

"Um…okay…uh…"

He took her awkwardly by the waist and leaned in, placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Oooo…!" he heard his sister and Ty Lee sing.

"Zuko!" his mother exclaimed, obviously surprised.

He pushed himself away and stared at the ground, too embarrassed to look at anybody. His body felt hot (with what he couldn't-and _wouldn't_!-figure out for a while) and he had to fight the urge to run.

He was thankful when his mother pulled him away from that cursed scene. She led him into the palace, away from Mai and into the library. Zuko sat down and began to explain himself.

"Azula made me do it and everyone was standing there and I just couldn't back down so I ki-"

"Shhh, Zuko- I'm not mad at you."

"You…you aren't?"

She chuckled and brought him close. "Of course not, my dear."

"Oh." The prince looked out of the window. They sat in silence.

"I _kissed_ her, Mom," he whispered.

"Yes," she laughed. "Yes, you did. How are you feeling about it?"

He looked down on his hands. "Embarrassed and stupid and-" He stopped, not sure if he could explain the last part to his mom, and if we even _wanted_ to explain it.

"And?" she pressed. He shook his head, his face flushing fiercely.

"N-n-nothing," he said.

Ursa nodded knowingly and placed Zuko aside so that she could stand up. "I'll just leave you alone to think then." She exited the room, poking her head back in the room to inform him of something: "You have a visitor, my prince." She winked and left, only to be replaced by none other than Mai herself.

"May I come in, please?" she asked meekly, not meeting his golden gaze. He pulled his knees to his chest and nodded, noticing the significant red spread out over her cheeks.

"Hi," he greeted quietly.

Mai looked down and spoke, "IamverysorryaboutwhathappenedbutIwanttoletyou…"

She took a deep breath and started again, "…knowthatIlikeyouevenifyoudon't…"

She exhaled.

"…likemeback!"

Zuko stared at her. "Huh? I'm sorry, I couldn't understand that."

She blushed deeply. Leaning in, she placed a full kiss on his lips. "Umm…I think that was the best way to show you," she said.

He sat there, _stunned_, as she bolted out of the room.

"_Oh_."


End file.
